Hormones
by Whitesaber
Summary: Hermione is having a few issues, and it all comes from one source...hormones. Hermione/Fleur


"Who's idea was this again

"Who's idea was this again?"

Hermione placed a hand down and slowly lowered her 7 month pregnant body down on to the couch. Her feet hurt, she felt as big as a house and worst of all she was either too hot or too cold, much to Fleur's discomfort. Right now Fleur was wearing a light jacket and a pair of tight jeans, just to keep warm. She had lowered the air once again and it was a good 62 degrees in their home. She just was too hot and now she couldn't sit on the couch. She tried again, no such luck...

" ARGH!"

Fleur was already next to her. Taking her other hand and helping her down.

" I do believe it was a mutual agreement chere."

Hermione smiled at the diplomatic way Fleur answered the question. She giggled

"Sure it was, your just being nice to me cause of my hormones ."

Fleur kissed her on the nose.

"I am nice becauze i love you, not becauze of your 'ormones."

Once she Knew that Hermione was comfortable on the couch, Fleur sat down next to her, kissing her lovingly.

" I love watching your belly grow wiz new life." with that she, lifted the young girls shirt and kissed Hermione's growing stomach.

Hermione could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she watched her lover kiss their unborn children. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened that they were together. She watched as this wonderful woman got up and leaned against the other side of the couch. She missed her touch already.

Well She thought I am just going to have to fix that

Little by little Hermione tried to position her body so that she would be laying on her side with her head on Fleur's lap. She moved to the left, then to the right, tried to lift her leg...

" Mon amour, what are 'ou trying to do?"

Feeling like she was going to cry, Hermione tried again. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to she looked over at Fleur, who still clad in her jacket was now drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee. To her embarrassment, her tears began falling, she hated hormones.

" I just..." she wiped her tears away.

As if reading her mind Fleur gently pull Hermione into her lap, Her hand on their unborn children, tracing circles on the soft skin of her belly. Hermione laid her head on Fleur's shoulder, just enjoying the moment, but she couldn't help it the tears kept coming. Fleur kissed them away.

" I hate hormones." Hermione sighed looking at her wife.

Fleur smiled

" 'ou know, i could take 'ou mind off of zat." Her hand moving teasingly lower.

Fleur started kissing on Hermione's neck, her fingers caressing Hermione's inner thighs. Gasping the pregnant woman spoke

" The doctor said... we...we couldn't...oh gods..."

Just at that moment Fleur's finger ran over the small little nub, Hermione griped Fleur's arm, trying to control her breathing.

" Ze doctor zaid I could not go in 'ou." Fleur nipped at the woman's neck

Hermione's head fell back giving Fleur more access to her. The Veela smiled hearing her wife's breathing become shallow. She began trailing her kisses up towards Hermione's ear. Biting on the lobe, she whispered huskily.

" But zis.." Fleur moved her fingers again, with a little more pressure " iz safe for you and the bébés."

With that being said, Fleur's fingers continued there assault on Hermione's clit, while Fleur's lips worshipped Hermione's neck. Time was with them, for Fleur was going to make sure that Hermione felt as if she was being worship. She had learned over time how to push Hermione over with just a few touches, each bite was accompany by a gasp, each nip a whimper and each pass of her fingers, a moan.

Hermione felt as if she was being worshipped, adored, even idolized. Slowly the fire began to within her, starting out as a small flame, growing larger with ever touch her wife place on her, She moaned as she began to feel the effects of her wife's caresses.

" Fleur...pplease...I'm... "

Fleur's grinned, biting her neck...hard. Suddenly the goddess in her lap screamed out her name

" Oh gods! Fle..."

Fleur captured her lovers scream with a passionate kiss, her fingers never stopped moving just slowed down their movements. She waited for Hermione to ride out the waves of pleasure that flowed through her body. Kissing Hermione one last time she pulled her fingers away and wrapped her arms around her lover, letting the young mother catch her breath.

" 'ow do 'ou feel now?"

Hermione smiled softly

" Much better"

Fleur just grinned.

" Zo ze 'ormones are not a bad thing, Oui?"

Smiling sweetly, Hermione leaned in and whispered

" I'll make sure to remind you about that the next time I decide I want a midnight craving."

Kiss

" And make you go get it from the store."


End file.
